The present disclosure herein relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a data generation device for generating input data to be inputted to a parallel processing device.
The parallel processing device is a device for high-speed processing of high-volume data such as video, voice and text. The parallel processing device may be used in fields where high-speed data processing such as compression and restoration of data, recognition through machine learning, and artificial intelligence based on neural network is required. The parallel processing device may process an algorithm by configuring a plurality of memories, a processing element (PE), and so on for parallel processing. Data for parallel processing may be sequentially inputted to a parallel processing device or inputted in parallel through a plurality of memories.
Data processed with data compression and decompression and artificial intelligence algorithms generally have a dependency between data, and because of this, in the parallel processing operation, it may be necessary to reprocess the previously processed data or to process the values outside the boundaries of the original data by padding them with a special value.
Therefore, the parallel processing device must perform a complicated operation such as a memory access or an operation unit control for data processing.